Daughter of Ali and Em
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily and her daughter have a girl-talk.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Daughter of Ali and Em**

**The 14 year old girl Jennifer Victoria Fields - DiLaurentis is the beautiful daughter of Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields.**

Emily have a girl-talk with Jennifer in the living room while Alison is at the movies with Aria and Hanna.

"Mom, is it okay if I wanna be a lesbian like my two awesome mommys?" says Jennifer in a soft calm, slightly shy voice.

"Sure, sweetie. You're my daughter, so you can be whatever you want, girl." says Emily with a smile.

"Really? Life is so hard at times and I don't know where my soul leads me and there are days when I'm not sure if I do the right thing." says Jennifer.

"Wow! Jen, you may look like a super-confident DiLaurentis, but you truly sound like a sweet and nice Fields." says Emily with a friendly little laugh.

"The kids at school say that I look exactly like my blonde mom Alison and they're totally surprised whenever I open my mouth and speak, cause I sound much more like you...like my mom Emily." says Jennifer.

"You have my eyes and my soul in an Ali-style body. In Mommy Ali's and my opinion that's perfect. There's a bit of both your moms in you." says Emily.

"It's kinda funny how most people who don't know me that well thinks I'm exactly like Mommy Ali...being a total glam-diva and sex-queen, even if that's not me at all." says Jennifer.

"Like I said, you may look like a replica of Ali DiLaurentis on the outside, but on the inside you're totally more of an Emily Fields." says Emily.

"Mommy Em, you're soo funny!" says Jennifer as she begin to giggle.

"Awww, thanks!" says Emily.

"I love your sense of humor." says Jennifer.

"Thanks...and if you want to, call your moms simply Em and Ali. You don't have to say Mommy Emily and Mommy Alison. Just keep it short and cute by saying Em and Ali, okay?" says Emily.

"Sure, mommy...uh, I mean Em." says Jennifer.

"You're really my daughter." says Emily.

"I try to be at least half as cool as my two mommys." says Jennifer.

"Aww, Jen! Let me tell you, I'm very proud of you and I'm sure that Ali is too. We love our beautiful daughter." says Emily.

"I know that my moms love me. I've known since I was old enough to understand such things." says Jennifer.

"Oh, I think I heard a little bit of Alison-spirit right there. Seems like sometimes your other mommy's soul shine through in you, huh?" says Emily.

"I guess so." says Jennifer. "I have parts of both Em Fields and Ali DiLaurentis in me."

"Yes, that's true." says Emily.

"Am I cute?" says Jennifer.

"Of course you are, Jen. You are so beautiful. I'm sure that many people would love to date you...both girls and boys." says Emily.

"I think I'm into girls. Just like my mommys." says Jennifer.

"You should know that Ali and I are okay with the fact that you might want to date boys." says Emily.

"Good to know, but boys have never really made my heart glow. Girls have though. I get that from both my cool mommys." says Jennifer.

"Okay, if you really feel that girls are your thing I say go for it, Jen. I know what I'm talkin' about, being a lesbian myself. As long as you're happy it's fine by me, girl." says Emily.

"Thanks for your awesome support, mom!" says Jennifer.

"I'm doin' my best to be a good mother to you." says Emily.

"And you're doin' a perfect job, mom...uh, I mean Em." says Jennifer.

"Nice that you think I'm such a perfect mom, girl." says Emily.

"It's true...you really are a perfect mommy and so is my other mom too. You're both cool." says Jennifer.

Jennifer gives her mom a hug.

Emily is happy that her daughter like her so much.

"Mom, tell me...did you always think that Ali was sexy?" says Jennifer.

"Sexy...not exactly, but I've always found her to be pretty and cute. It took me a long time to see that she is my dream-woman though. I had a few other girlfriends before I started dating Ali. When my girlfriend Maya was killed I found comfort with my sexy Ali and we fell in love, started dating and got married." says Emily.

"When did you stop thinking of her as simply cute and started to see how sexy she is?" says Jennifer.

"About two weeks after I began seekin' her comfort to get over Maya's death. Since then I've always thought of my Ali as a very sexy woman." says Emily.

"Before that, did you ever have a crush on Hanna, Spencer or Aria?" says Jennifer.

"No. I'll always love them, but as my very close friends. Not in a romantic way. I did kiss Hanna once, but I was a kid at the time and it was during a game of T and D. Long before I knew that I'm a lesbian." says Emily.

"Was it nice?" says Jennifer.

"What...?" says Emily.

"To plant one on Hanna...was it nice?" says Jennifer.

"Actually I don't really remember. It is such a long time ago." says Emily.

"I look forward to the first time I get to kiss a hot girl." says Jennifer.

"You haven't had your first kiss?" says Emily.

"No, not yet. Waitin' for the right girl. The girl who can make me feel awesome fireworks in my heart. The girl who can put a heavenly smile on my face just by being there for me." says Jennifer.

"I understand. You'll find your perfect girl one day." says Emily with a smile.

"I hope so..." says Jennifer.

"There's a soul-mate for everyone, Jen. One day you'll find yours and it's gonna be very awesome. Trust me." says Emily in a sweet friendly tone.

"Are you sure, mom?" says Jennifer.

"Yes, sweetie. I'm sure." says Emily.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: I hope this story was good. Please, let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
